Session None: Nostalgic Error
by The Chaotic Demon
Summary: My first attempt at an emotional story. Faye and what she feels about her past. Read and Review please!


Author's notes: Blah blah blah. yeah, you know! The stuff about how I don't own any of these characters and all. geez. come on people! You think I would really be writing these stories and posting them up on this here site if I actually owned these characters?! Okay. I might. just once. but that has nothing to do with what I'm going to tell you now.  
  
You know what? I forgot what I was going to tell you. oh well. maybe if you post a lot of reviews, I might remember. Bleh. this is my first story in a while, so it's kind of blah-ish. I know it doesn't exactly match what happened in the show, but I just wanted to write something kind of. emotional, I guess. So yeah. enjoy!... I guess. _  
  
Session None : Nostalgic Error  
  
Faye uneasily shifted in her sleep. The dreams seemed to become more of a reality every night. However, they would all end the same way, leaving her to wake up in the same position every night - Her sweaty body entangled in a mess of white sheets. If only she could remember.  
.  
.  
. "Hello me. did you awaken to a fresh start? Does every cell in your body  
seem fresh..."  
.  
.  
.  
"..and here's a cheer for me! From the bottom of my heart... Goooo  
meee!..."  
.  
.  
. That was her. she had friends, a home, loving parents, everything she could ever dream of. but it was all lost. Lost in the void which was coincidently also her mind. A soft sigh escaped from her lips as she slowly untangled herself from the sheets and slid out of bed. She felt empty inside. Empty. So empty.  
  
She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. And yet, she felt nothing there. She was empty. All the emotions she felt were coexisting with nothingness. A gaping hole seemed to exist in the place of her heart. She didn't know what she felt. She no longer knew.  
  
Her feet seemed to move on their own as they slowly took her out of her room. Down the corridor which led down into the main lounge... Past the bathroom. Spike's training room. Her pace slowly quickened, and her head began to spin. The dreams. or were they memories? A cheer, green pom poms... A video, friends, laughter, a beach. a room, stuffed animals, a plane.  
  
She wanted to scream. She wanted something, and yet nothing. She was so confused! Slowly falling onto her knees, she let the tears fall. She had promised herself that she would be strong, and yet, this just seemed to be too much for her. Standing back up, she took one step... then another. and another. another. Soon, she was running, running as fast as she could, hoping that she could somehow race past time itself. She was desperately yearning for a glimpse of her past. Just a glimpse.! She wanted to know. was Faye even her real name? Was this all just a horrible dream? If it was, when would she wake?  
  
Before she knew it, she had reached her ship and was quickly getting in. She had to get away. away... AWAY! Firing up her engines, she quickly flew off the Bebop and found herself setting her ship on autopilot in the direction of. Earth. She had to find out something. ANYTHING. about her past. She was desperate for just a taste. a breath. a touch. As she neared Earth, she wistfully stared into the mysterious, yet calming face of the moon.  
.  
.  
.  
"Passengers, please prepare for landing."  
.  
.  
. It seemed as if a jolt of electricity had been sent through her body. Faye's whole body seemed to tense up. She. she. remembered.? A. trip. The moon. A class. A CLASS TRIP! Her breathing quickened, her expression hardened, and she racked her brain for more details. Her gaze remained affixed onto the haunting face of the moon.  
  
She remembered. everything. Her house, her parents, her friends, the trip to the moon, the accident. A jolt brought her back to reality. She had entered Earth's atmosphere, and was hurtling towards the ground. She quickly grabbed a hold of her wheel and maneuvered her way into a open patch of land. Throwing open the doors, she quickly hopped out and started running. She saw everything as she did back then, the homes were no longer a pile of rubble. No space ships flying about in the deep, blue sky, a cleaner atmosphere.  
  
Home.  
  
She reached the mansion that used to be her home, and sighed. The sight that lay before her was unbearable to look at. The only thing left standing were the front gates and the big fountain out in front of the once beautiful garden. Only a small fraction of the house remained.  
  
Gravity seemed to increase its force on Faye. She fell on her knees, even more emotionally unbalanced than before. She just wished this could all be over. The emotional rollercoaster ride she was having. It just seemed too much. Another nostalgia attack, and she would probably die! It was too much. too much. She pounded her fists on the ground, causing dust to fly up into the air. Coughing, she got up and quickly pushed open the front gate, running into the huge area that used to be the interior of her house.  
  
She pictured herself, running through the living room, up the stairs, through the hallway, into her room. Her room would have been right here. She slowly walked over to a corner of the house where parts of the wall were still left standing. The exact same spot where her room once stood. She remembered the antique clock, the oversized teddy bear her dad had won her at the carnival, the T.V.  
  
Picking up a stick, she slowly traced a border on the floor around her "room". She drew a square in the dust where her bed used to be, and sat down. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, leaning against the wall as the sun slowly set. Oh, how she wished to be a little kid again. Carefree, without a worry. high school crushes and friend problems seemed like nothing to her now. and yet, she longed for the past. To be enveloped by it. To feel her parent's love for her once more.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ummm. well, we all came out here to. umm. well, send a message to  
ourselves. Stop laughing, guys! Haha."  
.  
.  
.  
"Well. ummm. gosh, I don't know where to start. Umm. hi me. hahaha. no,  
wait!"  
.  
.  
.  
"Good morning, me. How are you feeling today? Did you wake up to feel  
fresh. did every cell in your body tingle, as if you were sensing  
everything for the first time?..."  
.  
.  
. For some reason, the tears didn't fall this time. She didn't know why, but she didn't really care. The memories seemed to soothe her wounded spirit. She had nowhere to go. Looking back up into the sky, she narrowed her eyes, and smiled a soft smile as she thought she could make out the familiar shape of the Bebop slowly coming into view. 


End file.
